


forbidden fruit tastes so sweet

by badlands (delusiohns)



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Enemies to (Sexual) Lovers, F/F, Hate Sex, Mentioned Ben/Mal, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, Sleeping Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delusiohns/pseuds/badlands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world becomes too frustrating, when Ben's shining becomes glaring, it's Audrey that Mal seeks refuge in.</p><p>or the one where audrey and mal are like 'enemies with benefits' (because they're definitely not friends)</p>
            </blockquote>





	forbidden fruit tastes so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> title from from lauren aquilina's 'sinners'. all mistakes are mine so sorry in advanced.

It starts with frustration.

Because even though Mal saved all of Auradon, the entire world really, it doesn't mean everything was suddenly _okay_. Not everyone forgave her, after all, she was a big part of the reason why the world needed to be saved in the first place. She still had to deal with idiots who saw nothing more to her than the daughter of a villain. Idiots who believed she was inevitably evil because her mother had been, as if she hadn't chosen goodness. It's hard not to regret that decision every once in a while. Even though she still has Ben around. Even though Ben is still shining, his smile is still warming her up like the Sun. Every once in a while, she would rather freeze.

There's no meet-cute situation. After all, their relationship isn't cute. It's primal at its best. It's clawing at the other's skin. It's ripping out the other's throat. It's bloody teeth and stained hands. So when Audrey is suddenly in front of her, running that mouth of hers with her perfect, perfect teeth, Mal pounces. She's just so _frustrated_  with the world and Audrey just keeps _talking_.

(All she wants is for the world to stop, all she wants is for Audrey to stop. She can get one of those two things to happen.)

She grabs Audrey head in between her hands, her fingers digging into her hair. She wouldn't be surprised if there's moon-shaped imprints on the girl's scalp. Audrey stops talking for a second, mid offensive comment her mouth opens slightly and she furrows her eyebrows. Her face is stuck in-between shock and indignation as she stares into Mal's eyes. Something swirls into Audrey's dark eyes, Mal thinks it might be anger. It's a fleeting moment before Audrey looks like she's going to start talking again so Mal _reacts_. She doesn't necessarily think about what's happening as she takes Audrey's lips in-between her own. She just swallows the words that were going to spill. She just keeps kissing Audrey. It occurs to her that Audrey's kissing her back. Audrey's pushing and she's pulling. Audrey bites down her lip hard enough that blood spills, she digs deeper into her hair. She tastes blood and Audrey's lip gloss in her mouth and she's likes it a lot more than she would think. She likes it a lot more than she thinks she should. They're not the worst combination in the world.

And so it goes. 

Mal keeps fighting against the world's attempts to make her cruel. Audrey keeps fighting for the upper hand. When one of the girls inevitably slip, they end up in the other's arms. And if Mal notices the trail of blood that Audrey drags in she won't mention it if Audrey doesn't mention the gunpowder on the tips of her fingers. They've reached some sort of agreement. When the world becomes too frustrating, when Ben's shining becomes glaring, it's Audrey that Mal seeks refuge in. Mal would never admit to liking the girl, and really, she _doesn't_. They make love like it's war. It's cruel. Audrey's teeth are unforgiving and Mal's hands are harsh. She knows the venom on her tongue must be bitter, she's tasted it too often. It isn't hard to hide something that isn't there.

It's a lot harder to hide the evidence of their little get-togethers. Especially since Audrey leaves a lot of evidence behind, but the meetings are beneficial for the both of them, so Mal deals. And maybe Mal doesn't think it's the worst thing in the world to push down on the bruises and feel the memories of _how_ she got them rush back to her. There's something intoxicating about it, something so damn _bad_. It's can be so hard to be good. She needs a release every once in a while from suffocating morals and society's crushing expectations. And Mal likes to think that Audrey brings out the worst in her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by vintageshippertrash's post (http://vintageshippertrash.tumblr.com/post/126079920347/there-isnt-enough-femslash-in-this-fandom-and-i) on tumblr. i made add onto this story or just write some audrey/mal in a different universe. i love hateshipping so i'm sorry for this trash.


End file.
